The Daseon Empire
History The history of the Daseon Empire. Before Undar Though many throughout time have claimed these lands as their own, their current ruler is a conqueror named Undar. King Undar conquered these lands two generations ago, taking them from the empire of Vurtohr Ixael -- the Empire of the Dragons. Before Undar’s conquest, the great dragon Diros ruled his state from the city of Rothor. The people were free and trade from the other states within the empire brought prosperity. The might of the great dragon and his order of dragonborn known as the Knights of Diros was enough to deter many would be conquerors for centuries. This would change, however, when King Ilfrik Undar waged a lengthy campaign against the dragon states of Rothor and Thenus, slaying Diros and claiming the lands for himself. After Conquest''' King Undar, now known as Undar the Conqueror, sought to do away with traditions set in generations of practice and enact a new order. Undar rewarded those loyal to him during his campaigns by granting them titles of nobility in his new realm which he absorbed into his preexisting kingdom of Daseon. After conquering these new lands, Undar made the bold decision to move the capital of his kingdom to the western borders, constructing a new city, in order to ensure they were maintained. Though he has spent over a generation conquering and shoring up his defenses in case of dragon retribution, there has yet to be any real war or battle of significance to take place. Dragons, however, are known for their longevity and are not afraid to play the long game. Current Affairs 'The lands are now inhabited by a generation that remembers their grandparents telling them stories of the greatness of the country before Undar’s arrival. They heard tales of the heroic deeds the Knights of Diros performed for centuries. In many ways, the past is romanticized even if the everyday lives of the common folk have not changed much. There are a few wealthy individuals who carried over their riches from the empire, but after a couple of generations, not many were able to keep this wealth as trade is not what it used to be and taxes run high to fund the king’s military expenses, including a massive standing army and navy. Many speculate that Undar might plan to continue his conquest in the near future, but others say that stealing one state away from the dragons was bold enough and there’s no way that he would risk facing the full might of the Dragon Lords. '''' Recently, King Undar has called for an increase to his armies. Some wonder if he plans to march his forces against the dragons again or if he has something else in mind. Either way, the diminished presence has lead to a slight increase in crime and a general sense of unrest. Goverment and Politics The kingdom has been split into divisions and subdivisions of land. Those who gain the king’s favor are awarded sections of these lands in return for loyalty and military strength or taxes. The typical village is subject to a lord of some rank, each of which governs in their own way. Religion One of the larger adjustments of Undar’s reforms were the banishment of the temples of the dragon and the implementation of the new church. Driving out the worship of the All-Dragon, the Church of the Okasha was implemented. Worshipers of the prime gods and other deities were ostracized but still tolerated; worshipers of the All Dragon, in any form, however, were actively persecuted and sought after. None were persecuted more so than the dragonborn, who were descendents of the Knights of Diros. To this day, large bounties are awarded to those who would bring in a descendent of Diros to the proper authorities. Dragon hunting became a widespread and profitable endeavor for the mighty, and in just a couple of generations, the population of dragons of any kind have dwindled immensely as they have been hunted or forced to relocate and find new places to inhabit. Dragon Hunters are much more rare to find these days as the business has run stale, but some still wander the lands in pursuit of rumors and sightings of dragons and their kin. Geography The Daseon Empire is nestled in the midlands, part of the empire used to belong to the Empire of Curtohr Ixael a dragon lord. Demographic Primarily human though other races can be seen living in the empire (other than dragonborn)Category:Browse Category:History Category:Lore